Gadis Ilusi
by mikhazukiy
Summary: Aku bertemu dengannya, diselamatkan olehnya, dan berubah karenanya. waktu yang kami habiskan sangat menyenangkan. walaupun...
**Gadis Ilusi**

 _Karya : Ryan Perman_ a (me)

Terlahir dengan memiliki kemampuan aneh bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat membuatmu menjadi istimewa. Tidak seperti di film-film fantasi. Di kehidupan nyata jika kau terlihat berbeda dengan orang lain, kau akan dikucilkan. Begitulah terjadi denganku. Namaku Gray aku terlahir normal hinggal usiaku menginjak 18 tahun. Saat aku berumur 18 tahun, tanpa sara aku bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Aku sangat ketakutan saat itu, aku tidak bisa membedakan mana orang yang sedang berpikir mana yang sedang berbicara. Mereka yang menyadari kemampuan anehku pun langsung menjauhiku. Keluarga, teman-teman, guru-guru, dan masyarakat kampungku pun menjauhiku.

Hidupku hancur seketika. Aku pun merasa putus-asa dan berkeinginan mengakhiri hidupku. Lalu kuputuskan untuk bunuh diri dengan menggantungkan diri di pohon yang ada di Taman. Tapi tiba-tiba saja aku didorong oleh seseorang dari pijakanku. (sfx : Brakkk)

"Aduh! Apa yang kau..." aku tidak melanjutkan ucapanku saat melihat sosok seorang gadis yang telah mendorongku jatuh dari pijakanku. Gadis itu sangat manis, baru pertama kali ini aku melihat gadis semanis dia. "Kau ini bodoh ya? Kau pikir dengan bunuh diri bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu? Banyak orang yang ingin hidup tetapi tidak bisa karena memang ditakdirkan hanya hidup sebentar saja!" ucapnya dengan gesture tubuh yang mengisyaratkan maksud perkataannya. Bahkan tanpa gesture tubuh pun aku sebenarnya bisa mengetahui apa yang ingin dia sampaikan dengan kemampuan anehku ini. Dia terus menceramahiku tanpa lelah, dan ntah kenapa aku menikmati setiap kata yang ia lontarkan. Tak ada kebohongan dari setiap kata-katanya. Sangat berbeda dengan orang-orang yang pernah kutemui.

"Namaku Juvia. Panggil saja Juvi. Kalau kamu ada masalah, kamu boleh kok menceritakannya ke Juvi" ucapnya sembari memperkenalkan diri dengan gesture dan mimik wajah.

"..." Aku hanya terdiam sesaat.

Dia pun berbalik arah dan hendak berjalan pergi meninggalkanku.

"Namaku Gray, Juvia. Aku memiliki kemampuan aneh yang membuat orang-orang disekitarku menjauhiku" kataku lirih

Juvia berbalik ke arahku kembali, "eh? Kamu mengerti apa yang Juvia sampaikan? Padahal susah sekali lho membuat orang lain yang baru Juvia temui paham dengan maksud Juvia" ujarnya dengan wajah kaget dan gesture tubuh, ya tentu saja hanya aku yang bisa mendengar ucapannya itu walau tanpa memahami gesturenya.

"tapi... bagaimana bisa Gray tahu nama Juvia? Padahal Juvia tidak ada menuliskan nama Juvia dan menunjukkannya kepada Gray" lanjutnya.

"tentu saja aku bisa mengetahuinya karena kemampuan anehku ini..." aku tidak melanjutkannya beberapa saat dan menarik nafas sebentar

"aku memiliki kemampuan aneh yang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Aku sekarang bahkan tidak bisa membedakan mana orang yang sedang berbicara dan mana orang yang sedang berpikir. Aneh ya? Kurasa aku ini benar-benar monster. Mengetahui isi pikiran orang lain yang seharusnya tidak boleh kuketahui" kataku sedikit terisak.

Aku pun menceritakan semua masalahku kepada Juvia. Padahal dia adalah orang yang baru saja kutemui. Tapi, ntah kenapa aku merasa nyaman berbicara padanya walau aku tau dia tidak bisa berbicara.

"Gray tidak aneh kok. Seharusnya Gray bisa mensyukuri kelebihan yang Gray punya. Ya... Juvia ngerti sih, mungkin sulit bagi Gray untuk menerima sesuatu yang baru. Tapi percayalah kalau Gray bisa menjalaninya. Oh iya, panggil saja Juvia dengan Juvi. Supaya Gray enak mangilnya" kata Juvia

"ah, sudah waktunya kembali ke Rumah Sakit. Juvi rasa sudah cukup waktu kaburnya, hehehe. Kalau Gray ada waktu, mampirlah ke Rumah Sakit di pusat kota. Juvi ada disana" tambahnya sembari berlari.

Sebenarnya aku ingin mengantarnya, tetapi aku malah hanya melambaikan tanganku dan membiarkannya menghilang ditelan senja. Dan lambaian tanganku itu akan menjadi penyelasanku esoknya.

Besoknya, aku memutuskan untuk menjenguknya di Rumah Sakit sekalian mengucapkan terima kasih. Tentu saja aku mengira dia sedang menderita suatu penyakit karena saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya ia memakai pakaian khusus pasien. Sesampainya di Rumah Sakit aku kebingungan karena tidak mengetahui nama lengkap Juvia. Untunglah saat aku menanyakannya, ternyata hanya ada satu pasien yang bernama Juvia disana. Langsung saja aku bergegas menuju ruangan dimana Juvia dirawat. Sebelum aku masuk, aku sempat mengintip dari kaca yang ada di pintu masuk ruangan Juvia. Dan disana aku melihat Juvia terbaring dengan tabung oksigen dan sepertinya ada perban yang dililitkan di kepalanya. Saat kutanya ke dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Juvia, Dokter itu mengatakan bahwa Juvia kemarin mengalami kecelakaan. Aku pun merasa bersalah. Kalau saja kemarin aku mengantarkan Juvia ke Rumah Sakit, tentu kecelakaan ini tidak perlu terjadi. Lalu kuputuskan untuk pulang saja dan kembali lagi ke Rumah Sakit esoknya.

Hari selanjutnya, aku kembali mengunjungi Rumah Sakit dan membawa beberapa buah-buahan untuk Juvia. Orang tua Juvia heran saat melihatku datang ke ruangan Juvia dirawat dengan sekaranjang buah-buahan. "kamu siapa nak?" tanya ibu Juvia. "eh, anu tante... s-saya temannya Juvi, eh Juvia. Ng... tepatnya saya dan Juvia baru berteman kemarin tante" ucapku terbata-bata.

"temannya Juvi? Oh, syukurlah. Akhirnya keinginan terakhir Juvi terwujud" ujar ibu Juvia senang.

"keinginan terakhir? apa maksud ucapan Ibunya Juvia?" tanyaku dalam hati

"eh, anu tante. Juvi nya mana ya? Kok daritadi tidak kelihatan?" tanyaku

"Juvi sedang menjalani pemeriksaan. Kamu tunggu saja disini" jawab Ibu Juvia.

Tak lama kemudian Juvia pun muncul. tapi, raut wajahnya agak berbeda dari kemarin, sangat suram. namun saat melihatku, raut wajahnya berubah dan terlihat senang. "mungkin cuma perasaanku saja" kataku dalam hati.

"waah! Ternyata Gray benar-benar datang. Juvi kira Gray tidak akan datang" kata Juvia dengan gesture tubuhnya dan mimik senang sambil menggenggam kedua tanganku.

"maaf ya Juvi, aku menyesal tidak mengantarmu sampai Rumah Sakit. Kalau saja aku mengantarmu hari itu. Mungkin kamu tidak perlu mengalami kecelakaan dan memperparah kondisimu" kataku menyesal.

"Eh? Nggak. Nggak apa-apa kok Gray. Justru itu karma untuk Juvi karena kabur dari Rumah Sakit. Habisnya Juvi bosan sih di Rumah Sakit terus, dan nggak dibolehin keluar sama Dokternya. Lukanya juga nggak parah kok." kata Juvia terlihat walau sebenarnya dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan satu patah katapun.

Kami pun mengobrol panjang lebar seharian, dan aku juga memberitahu ibunya bagaimana kami bisa berteman. Aku juga mengetahui beberapa hal mengenai Juvia. Juvia memang tidak bisa berbicara sejak ia dilahirhan. Lalu dia dirawat di Rumah Sakit sekarang ini karena memiliki penyakit paru-paru. Aku tidak ingat dengan pasti jenis penyakit paru-paru apa yang ia derita, karena aku terlalu fokus dengan sosok Juvia yang bagaikan bidadari itu.

"Gray, besok Gray bisa datang kemari lagi nggak?" tanya Juvia

" hm... bisa. Memangnya ada apa Juv? Tanyaku

"Juvi ingin menyembuhkan penyakit Gray" ucap Juvia semangat

"eh... memangnya bisa?" tanyaku sedikit kaget dengan maksud perkataannya yang mengatakan ingin menyembuhkan (menghilangkan) kemampuan anehku

"bisa. Pokoknya besok dan seterusnya Gray harus datang kesini ya. nggak boleh nggak datang. Kalau tidak, semuanya akan berakhir" kata Juvia sedikit misterius

Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataannya, tapi aku mengiyakan saja keinginannya walau aku tidak yakin kemampuan anehku ini bisa dihilangkan.

keesokan harinya aku datang mengunjungi Juvia di ruangan tempat ia dirawat. Juvia terlihat bersandar di tempat tidurnya sambil membaca sebuah buku.

"ah, Gray. Akhirnya datang juga" ujarnya dengan garis senyuman indahnya setelah melihatku. Aku mendekatinya dengan tanganku yang sedang menggenggam 2 PSP di belakang punggungku.

"coba tebak, hari ini aku bawain apa buat kamu?" kataku

"hmm.. buah-buahan?" kata Juvia dengan ekspresi polosnya.

"salah. Coba tebak lagi" kataku tambah semangat.

"es buah?" tebak juvia lagi.

"bukan! Yang lain selain buah. Ayo coba tebak sekali lagi!" kataku semakin tidak sabar

"Hoo! Pasti Jus Alpukat kan?!" tebak Juvia dengan semangat.

"bukan! Duh, kamu ini. Aku kemari bawain kamu ini" kataku sambil menunjukkan 2 PSP di kedua tanganku.

"ng? Ini untuk apa ya?" kata Juvia bingung.

"Kamu pasti bosan kan karena harus berada di rumah sakit setiap hari. Jadi aku bawain PSP ini untuk kamu supaya nggak bosan. Kita bisa main game bareng" kataku semangat.

Ekspresi Juvia mendadak berubah sekilas, namun kembali normal.

"Gray nggak lupa kan, dengan janji Gray?" kata Juvia

"eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba nanya itu? Tentu saja aku nggak akan lupa" kataku

"berjanjilah sekali lagi Gray, bahwa Gray nggak akan mengingkarinya" kata Juvia dengan nada sedikit lebih rendah dari sebelumnya.

Aku terdiam sesaat dan menarik nafas sedikit.

"tentu! Aku tidak akan mengingkarinya. Mana ada pria yang sanggup mengingkari janjinya ke perempuan manis seperti kamu." Kataku semangat

"eh? Aku tadi ngomong apaan? Ah, gawat! Aku keceplosaan!" teriakku sambil menutup wajahku.

"..." wajah Juvia memerah.

"Juvia...?" kataku dengan tanganku yang masih menutupi wajahku dan melebarkan sedikit jari-jari tanganku untuk melihat reaksi Juvia.

"Gray..." kata Juvia lirih

"Y-ya?"

"Ini cara pakainya gimana ya?" kata Juvia sambil menunjuk PSP dengan ekspresi polos

"eh?"

*skip-skip

Tak terasa sudah sore. Selama hampir seharian aku mengajari Juvia cara menggunakan PSP dan aku memutuskan untuk bermain game Dragon Mario Quest V karena bisa dimainkan multiplayer dan sangat cocok bagi mereka yang waktu senggangnya banyak.

"nnggg... tak terasa udah sore" kataku sambil meregangkan tanganku keatas.

"iya, makasih ya udah nemanin Juvi. Padahal nggak harus sampai sore juga sih" kata Juvia

"ah, nggak apa-apa kok. Aku juga lagi nganggur soalnya. Aku sudah mengirim berkas lamaran kerja ke beberapa perusahaan. Jadi, tinggal menunggu panggilan interview aja sih" kataku

"hm, begitu ya" kata Juvia dengan lagi-lagi ekspresinya mendadak berubah. Kali ini aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Gray... Gray nggak akan lupa dengan janji Gray kan?" tambah Juvia.

"..." aku sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaannya dan terdiam sesaat. Tidak seperti sebelumnya aku sedikit ragu untuk menjawabnya.

"tentu saja aku..." belum sempat aku melanjutkannya Juvia langsung memotongnya.

"bodoh! Juvi bodoh! Bisa-bisanya Juvi meragukan Gray yang sudah rela untuk datang menjenguk Juva. Maafkan Juvi, Gray. Maaf karena Juvi berpikir kalau Gray akan mengingkari janjinya. Juvi yakin Gray bukanlah pria yang seperti itu." Kata Juvia dengan sedikit terisak.

Dengan penuh keyakinan aku menjawabnya "ya, tentu saja! Aku tidak akan pernah mengingkari janjiku"

"terima kasih Gray"

Di hari-hari selanjutnya, aku selalu mengunjungi Juvia. Hingga akhirnya aku mendapat pekerjaan di sebuah perusahaan Scoolgem, dimana membuatku terpaksa hanya bisa mengunjungi Juvia sepulang kerja.

Di Rumah Sakit.

"Juv, maaf ya aku hari ini datangnya sore. Karena hari aku sudah diterima kerja di..." belum sempat aku melanjutkan kata-kataku, tiba-tiba saja Juvia melompat ke arahku dan memelukku.

"Gray lama... hiks... hiks... Juvi pikir... hiks... Gray melupakan janji Gray dan pergi meninggalkan Juvi... hiks.. hiks.." kata Juvia sambil menangis.

"tenanglah, aku kan sudah berjanji ke kamu kalau aku akan selalu mengunjungimu sampai kamu sembuh" kataku menenangkannya sembari mengusap air matanya.

Aku pun menemani Juvia hingga malam.

"sudah jam 10, sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang. Karena besok aku ada..." kataku beranjak dari bangku, namun tiba-tiba dipotong oleh Juvia

"Gray... aku punya permintaan..."

"permintaan?" gumamku.

"besok... besok, datanglah pagi ke Rumah Sakit" kata Juvia lirih.

"Pagi? Tapi... aku baru saja diterima bekerja. Aku tidak yakin mereka akan mengizinkanku..."

"kumohon Gray... hanya untuk besok saja... kumohon..." kata Juvia sedikit meninggikan nadanya sambil menggenggam erat selimutnya.

Aku terdiam sesaat.

"baiklah, aku akan mencoba untuk meminta izin ke perusahaanku." Kataku.

Aku pun pulang ke rumah dengan pikiran yang sedikit menggangguku. "kenapa hari ini Juvia bersikap aneh ya? Ditambah saat dia melompat ke arahku. Aku baru tau kalau tubuh Juvia sangat ringan. Bahkan lebih ringan dibandingkan ponselku" ujarku dalam hati.

"mungkin cuma perasaanku saja. Lebih baik aku tidur dan memikirkan alasan untuk meminta izin perusaahn besok.

Keesokan harinya aku menghubungi perusahaan tempatku bekerja dan sedikit berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa aku terkena flu dan meminta izin untuk beristirahat selama satu hari.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, aku langsung bergegas ke Rumah Sakit. Di perjalanan pikiran terus terganggu dengan penuh tanya. "kenapa mendadak sekali sih? Ada apa dengan Juvia? Apa sakitnya semakin parah? Atau jangan-jangan...? arg... tidak-tidak-tidak. Aku tidak boleh berpikiran yang aneh-ane" gerutuku.

Sesampainya di Depan Rumah Sakit. Aku terdiam sejenak saat melihat seorang gadis dengan setelan dress putih yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Juvia. Dan entah kenapa, rasanya seperti Juvia tahu kalau aku akan datang.

"Gray" kata Juvia sambil melambaikan tangan.

Aku pun segera menghampirinya.

"Juv, kenapa kamu diluar Rumah Sakit? Dan pakaian itu..." kataku yang terpotong oleh jari telunjuk Juvia yang membungkam mulutku.

"Dokter bilang hari ini kondisi Juvi mulai membaik, dan diizinkan keluar Rumah Sakit untuk jalan-jalan dan mengetes apakah kondisi Juvi benar-benar sudah membaik atau belum" kata Juvia.

Aku memang bukan seorang dokter, tapi dokter mana yang mengizinkan pasiennya yang belum tentu sembuh untuk keluar Rumah Sakit? Bahkan walau cuma untuk mengujinya.

"bentar, aku coba tanyain dulu ke dokternya" kataku mulai bergerak ke dalam Rumah Sakit.

"e-eh! Ng-nggak usah Gray. Dokternya sekarang sedang menangani operasi pasien lain. Jadi, takutnya nanti Gray malah ngeganggu dokternya" kata Juvia panik sambil menarik lenganku.

"ha? Udah, nggak apa-apa. Kan bisa tanya asisten dokter (emangnya ada?) atau susternya" kataku.

"Gray... kumohon..." kata Juvia lirih sambil memelukku dari belakang.

"tapi Juv, aku nggak mau kalau kamu nanti sampai kenapa-kena.." kataku yang lagi-lagi belum sempat kuteruskan karena langsung dipotong oleh Juvia.

"sudah nggak ada waktu lagi Gray... "

Aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas, tapi aku yakin gerakan mulut Juvia mengatakan demikian.

"apa maksudnya?" kataku dalam hati.

"hm... baiklah. Karena kamu sudah rela berdandan dan lagipula kita juga belum pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama diluar sejak kejadian awal pertemuan kita. Kali ini aku akan bertanggung jawab menemanimu dengan syarat kamu harus tetap dalam pengawasanku. Gimana?" kataku

"..." Juvia hanya mengangguk. Dan saat itu aku juga belum menyadarinya.

Tujuan pertama kami adalah ke Taman Hiburan. Tidak seperti hari libur, hari itu sangat sepi. Aku juga tidak menaruh curiga kenapa di saat sepi aktifitas Taman Hiburan tetap berjalan. Juvia menunjuk ke arah Rolly Coaster, namun aku menolaknya karena tidak baik untuk tubuhnya. Apalagi dia belum sembuh total. Aku memutuskan agar kami menaiki wahana yang tidak terlalu mengandung adrenalin.

Setelah puas bermain dengan wahana-wahana yang ada di Taman Hiburan, aku memutuskan untuk kami beristirahat makan siang di Warung Nasi Uduk dekat Taman Hiburan. Entah kenapa orang-orang terlihat seperti sedang menatapi kami. Agak risih sih, tapi aku tetap tenang dan menganggap kalau mereka mungkin berpikir kalau aku dan Juvia adalah pasangan serasi.

Setelah kami selesai makan,

"ah... puas rasanya. Kayaknya udah hampir sore nih. Kupikir kita terlalu asik tadi sampai lupa waktu. Pasti dokter bakal memarahi kita, hahaha"

"Gray, aku mau kita ke taman dimana kita pertama kali jumpa" bisik Juvia di dekat telingaku.

Juvia bisa bicara? Bahkan suaranya lebih halus dari yang pernah kudengar. Belum puas rasa kagetku, tiba-tiba Juvia menarikku keluar dari warung itu dan kami pun menuju taman dimana kami berjumpa.

Tak butuh waktu lama, kami pun tiba di taman dimana kami pertama kali bertemu. Ya, tempat inilah yang mengubahku.

"Gray... Gray ingat kan tempat ini? Tempat ini sangat berarti Juvi" kata Juvia

Rasa penasaranku tentang bagaimana Juvia bisa berbicara dikalahkan oleh rasa kagum dengan suara indahnya.

"tentu saja, di tempat inilah aku diselamatkan olehmu dari rasa putus asa" balasku

"itu nggak benar Gray. Yang menyelamatkan Gray bukan Juvi, tapi Gray sendiri. Juvi hanya mengatakan apa yang harus Juvi katakan. Bahkan walau Juvi mengatakannya, belum tentu ada orang mau mendengarkannya. Jujur saja, Gray lah satu-satunya yang mau mendengarkan perkataan Juvi" kata Juvia.

"kamu ngomong apa sih, kayak bukan Juvia yang biasanya aja. Kamu tau, bagiku kamulah yang paling berarti. Kalau aku nggak bertemu kamu. Mungkin aku sudah berhadapan dengan tuhan" kataku sambil menggenggam tangannya.

Namun entah mengapa rasanya Juvia seperti memudar. Seperti matahari yang kehilangan cahayanya.

"maaf Gray, Juvi sudah tidak memiliki banyak waktu lagi. Gray ingat kan, dengan janji Juvi yang berkata akan menyembuhkan Gray?" kata Juvia sembari melepaskan genggaman tanganku.

"maksud kamu?" tanyaku sedikit kaget.

"sebenarnya, Juvi sudah lama tiada Gray. Juvi meninggal tepat satu hari sebelum bertemu dengan Gray"

Aku syok, dan menjatuhkan lututku ke atas tanah.

"t-tidak mungkin..."

"Juvi bertemu dengan tuhan dan meminta satu keinginan terakhir darinya. Juvi meminta agar diberikan kesempatan untuk menolong orang lain walau hanya sekali. Tuhan pun mengabulkannya. Saat itu juga Juvi melihat Gray ingin melakukan bunuh diri, saat itu juga Juvi langsung menolong Gray. Sesaat setelah menolong Gray, Juvi pikir Juvi akan langsung menghilang. Ternyata...

"cukup! hentikan! Jangan katakan apa-apa! Itu pasti bohong kan! Aku nggak ingin kehilangan kamu! Aku... aku..." belum sempat kuteruskan kata-kataku, tiba-tiba Juvia langsung memelukku.

"maaf Gray... maafkan Juvi... tapi, dengan begini Juvi sudah benar-benar berhasil menolong Gray. Tidak hanya berhasil menolong Gray, Juvi juga akhirnya berhasil memiliki teman pertama Juvi" kata Juvia dengan isak tangis dan tubuh Juvia mulai terasa tidak memiliki berat lagi.

"teman?" kataku dalam hati

"bagi Juvi, Gray adalah teman yang sangat berharga dan juga Teman yang sangat Juvi sayangi. Terima kasih Gray, terima kasih sudah mau menemani Juvi selama ini"

Tubuh Juvia pun mulai terlihat transparan.

"mungkin ini permintaan terakhir Juvi. Dengarkanlah... Gray..." suara Juvia mulai menghilang namun dengan gerakan mulutnya aku bisa memahami kata-kata terakhirnya. Juvia pun benar-benar menghilang dari hadapanku. Di Taman itu aku hanya bisa terpaku dan meneteskan air mata.

"Juvia..." kataku lirih.

Tanpa kusadari, waktupun berjalan mundur. Ya, aku kembali di waktu aku pertama kali bertemu Juvia. Waktu yang sangat berharga. Waktu yang takkan pernah kulupakan. Di saat yang sama kemampuan anehku juga menghilang. Sudah berakhir kah?

Seminggu kemudian, aku ke Rumah Sakit dimana Juvia pernah dirawat. Aku akhirnya mendapatkan info mengenai pasien yang bernama Juvia. Juvia ternyata tidak menderita penyakit paru-paru, tetapi leukemia. Foto saat ia menjadi pasien juga sedikit berbeda, tetapi tidak menghilangkan wajah manisnya. Aku juga mendapat info alamat orangtua Juvia dan mengunjungi mereka untuk berterima kasih. Mereka menangis, sedih, dan terharu menjadi satu setelah mendengar ceritaku. Mereka senang karena aku menjadi satu-satunya teman yang ia miliki.

 _Juvia, terima kasih. Walau hanya ilusi, tapi aku tetap akan menepati janjiku kepadamu. Aku akan terus berusaha dan tidak putus asa lagi._


End file.
